


Intimidated

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always a block to his relationship with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidated

Worf had come so close to Deanna during the time his son remained with him. She had been there to make sense of childish illogic, had supported him in the worst of his trials, and been the truest of friends in the deepest manner possible between a male and female.

There were times when he wondered what his life would have been like, had he chosen to push that avenue, if there had even been a possible future, given the _imzadi_ relationship between she and Riker. But, Worf acknowledged, there had been one other true obstacle where any relationship might have gone.

Her mother, the only Betazed female to every truly intimidate a warrior of the _Klinzhai_.


End file.
